


A Feast For the Senses

by angelskuuipo



Category: Ambiguous Fandom, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Although the OP asked for Spike/Xander, Double Drabble, Early Work, GFY, I deliberately left the characters unnamed, M/M, You can fill in whoever you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a sensual feast for the senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Feast For the Senses

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Thanksgiving
> 
> I fudged a little and made it non-specific. It works nicely for a couple of prompts I have in different fandoms. Un-betaed. Any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Originally posted 12-1-06.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

All he could see was the velvety darkness behind the blindfold.

All he could feel were the silk sheets beneath him and the wrought iron bars of the headboard that he held.

All he could hear was the soft beginnings of Ravel’s Bolero.

All he could smell was the sensual scent of sandalwood.

All he could taste was his own anticipation.

A rustle of sound to his left let him know that whatever his lover had planned was about to begin.

Tastes exploded on his tongue. Champagne. Cream. Strawberries. Chocolate.

Hands, teeth, lips, and tongue worked to overload his sense of touch and drive his desire higher.

The scent of sandalwood faded compared to that of his lover.

A softly spoken admonishment blotted out the sound of swelling drums and trumpets when he let go of the headboard.

The only thing denied him was the sight of his lover, but that changed when the blindfold was removed.

He drank in the sight of his lover spread before him like an offering before taking him and making him his own once again.

They laid panting in the aftermath. He asked why and received the perfect answer.

Just giving thanks was all.

-30-


End file.
